HAIKU DE COMBATE!!!!!
by Naoko Tachido
Summary: Kunou descubre una técnica que lo puede hacer invencible: una libretita en donde, al escribir poemas, éstos se transforman en ataques fulminantes, y ahora nada puede derrotarlo. ¿Podrá Ranma quitarle la libreta a tiempo?


¡¡¡¡¡HAIKU DE COMBATE

**¡¡¡¡¡HAIKU DE COMBATE!!!!!**

** **

Una historia de Ranma Nibunnoichi escrita por [Naoko Tachido][1].

*************************************************************************************************************

Kunou Tatewaki caminaba acompañado por su inseparable sirviente ninja Sasuke por las calles de Nerima. El kendoísta estaba mortalmente aburrido; los domingos nunca había nada interesante que hacer.

-¡AJUUUUUM! Me pregunto cómo estará mi adorada Tendou Akane… su sonrisa es capaz de rivalizar con el mismísimo sol… ella ahuyentaría de mí la flojera matutina del domingo… ¿eh?- se interrumpió Kunou en su monólogo. Una gran multitud se agolpaba en torno a una tienda que, según parecía, acababa de inaugurarse.- Sasuke, ve a ver lo que está ocurriendo. Quizá esto me sirva para quitarme la pereza…

-¡Sí, señor!- y el ninja desapareció dando saltos entre la multitud arremolinada, la cual le gritaba insultos al minúsculo Sasuke por andarlos pisando. 

Kunou esperó pacientemente y luego miró su reloj. Eran las 12:10. _"Tal vez deba visitar a mi hermosa Tendou Akane e invitarla a salir… ¡OH, SÍ!¡SEGURO ME DIRÁ QUE SÍ! Y entonces iremos los dos solos al cine y… "_

_ _

-¡SEÑOR TATEWAKIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡AAAAAAAAIE!¡SASUKE, NO ME GRITES ASÍ!¿QUÉ €%$@" QUIERES?

-¡Pues lo que usted me dijo, señor: decirle por qué la gente está haciendo tanto escándalo ahí!- dijo Sasuke, apuntando hacia la gente que se empujaba para entrar y salir del local.

-¡Oh, cierto! Y bien, ¿qué es?

-Pues es una tienda de curiosidades hindúes que abrió hoy a las 7:00 de la mañana, pero se hizo tanta propaganda por su inauguración que ahí está el montón de gente viendo qué vende.

-Ya veo… ¡UN MOMENTO!¡Una vez oí que mi bisabuelo fue a la India y trajo consigo muchos secretos que lo hicieron uno de los más grandes artistas marciales habidos y por haber en todo Japón!¡VAMOS A ENTRAR!

-Pero, señor Tatewaki…

-¡URUSAI! Muy bien… ¡QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO, PLEBEYOS INSULSOS, QUE EL RELÁMPAGO AZUL DEL FURINKAN GAKUEN VA A PASAR!

-¡OYE, TÚ, IMBÉCIL!¡NOSOTROS ESTÁBAMOS FORMADOS ANTES QUE TÚ PARA ENTRAR!

-¡CHIQUILLO MALEDUCADO, AHORA VERÁS!

-¡HEY, NO!¿QUÉ LES PASA?¡ALTO AHÍ!¡SE ARREPENTIRÁN SI ME TOCAN!¡AAAAAAH!

Por desgracia, el Relámpago Azul del Furinkan Gakuen y su sirviente estaban en desventaja ante más de 60 personas que les pegaban al mismo tiempo, así que seguramente el joven Kunou tardaría mucho en entrar a la tienda… si es que lo dejaban.

*************************************************************************************************************

-¡ERES UNA RETRASADA MENTAL, AKANE!¡Y TU COMIDA ES HORRIBLE!¿CÓMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE PONERLE SALSA DE SOYA AL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE?

-¡URUSAI, RANMA- BAKA!¡ERES UN GROSERO, POCO CABALLEROSO, RUFIÁN Y TAL POR CUAL!¡MAL EDUCADO!¡KOROSU YO!

-¡TE ENOJAS PORQUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!¡ES MÁS, DEBERÍAS ESTAR ALEGRE DE QUE SEA SINCERO CONTIGO!¡SI PONES UN RESTAURANTE TE MUERES DE HAMBRE O A LO MEJOR TE DEMANDAN!

-¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARTE POR MÁS TIEMPO, IDIOTA ENGREÍDO!¡HYAAAAAAAA!

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Ranma salió volando de la casa, haciendo el cuarto hoyo en el día, pero esta vez en la barda de los Tendou. El primero había sido en el techo, el segundo en el suelo y el tercero en la pared del salón de té. En esta ocasión, Akane se había levantado muy temprano para hacerle a toda la familia un pastel de chocolate, con el resultado que todo el mundo puede esperar cada vez que la hermana menor de las Tendou se metía a la cocina. A Kasumi, usualmente impasible y tranquila, le habían dado ganas de llorar nada más al ver cómo su cocina había quedado peor que si se hubiera disputado ahí mismo la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¡ESE RANMA ES UN IDIOTA! Pero bueno, para olvidarme de ese tonto, voy a salir. Oí que hoy abrían una tienda hindú cerca de la plaza; quería que el terco de Ranma me acompañara, pero no se va a poder. ¡Bah! Iré yo sola.

Mientras, el muchacho de la trenza se preparaba para un aterrizaje forzoso en el Nekohanten. Nada más ver el techo, el cual ya identificaba a simple vista de tantas veces que se había estrellado ahí, Ranma suspiró. _"Chikuso, siempre es lo mismo… y lo peor es que ahora voy a tener que soportar a Shampoo y a su abuela, y por si fuera poco, a Mousse…"_Sabiéndose sin esperanzas, Ranma cerró los ojos y creó un agujero en el techo del restaurante chino. Sólo que ese día hubo una diferencia, y es que ahora Ranma cayó en brazos de Shampoo, mientras ésta y Mousse recogían las charolas de fideos que unos clientes habían ordenado. Shampoo salvó tres platos, y el cuarto de su bandeja aterrizó en la cara de Mousse, quien se quitó los lentes, enojado, para limpiarse del caldo.

-¡OH, RANMA- AIREN! Buenos días, koishii…

-¿EH?¡Gulp! Hola, Shampoo…

-¡RANMA!¡Conque te atreves a coquetearle a mi Shampoo en frente mismo de mí!¡PUES AHORA VERÁS!

-¡Cállate, Mousse!- intervino Cologne, derramando sobre él una jarra de agua helada.

-¡CUA, CUA, CUA, CUA, CUA!¡CUAC!

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Airen?¿Akane y tú se pelearon otra vez?

-Hmmm…

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir otra cosa, otro hoyo se formó en el Nekohanten. Hibiki Ryouga, quien había utilizado su Bakusai Tenketsu, apareció, con cara de muy pocos amigos. Ranma se bajó de los brazos de la Amazona y adoptó una posición de combate.

-¡Ranma, eres un sinvergüenza y un descarado!¡Se supone que eres el prometido de Akane!¿Cómo crees que ella va a reaccionar si te ve con otra?- dijo Ryouga, amenazador.

-¡Mejor cállate, P- chan!¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar aquí? Con tu sentido de orientación, me sorprende que hayas llegado en quince días. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡PREPÁRATE Y PELEA, SAOTOME!

-¡CUAC, CUAC, CUAC!

-¡ESTOY LISTO!- gritó Ranma, retador. Los dos peleadores y Mousse, convertido en pato, salieron del Nekohanten y se alejaron de ahí rápidamente para pelear a gusto, dando saltos en los tejados y armando gran escándalo.

Los comensales miraron confundidos la escena pero, como todos eran habitantes de Nerima, ya estaban acostumbrados a cosas aún más extrañas que lo que acababa de pasar; así que se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

-Errr… obaa- chan (abuelita)…

-¿Dime, Shampoo?

-¿Quién va a reparar el techo?

-…

*************************************************************************************************************

Más o menos a la una y cuarto del día, el pobre Tatewaki Kunou y su sufrido sirviente Sasuke yacían tirados y aporreados a media calle, unos metros delante de la tienda hindú. El Relámpago Azul tenía siete chipotes en la cabeza, un ojo morado, dos dientes menos, su uniforme estropeado y quizás un dedo roto. El ridículo ninja estaba inconsciente, con ambos ojos hinchados por los golpes, tres chipotes en la cabeza, los brazos y los pies torcidos,un diente menos y un hilito de sangre en la nariz.

A pesar de semejante golpiza, como al parecer todos los habitantes de Nerima están dotados de una misteriosa condición física especial que les permite levantarse y estar como si nada aunque estén tan golpeados que alguien normal se pueda morir, y como Kunou no era la excepción, el kendoísta se levantó y dijo:

-¡AH! Esa bola de zánganos se arrepentirá de haber arruinado mi bien dotado cuerpecito, pero eso no importa ahora. ¡SASUKE!¡No seas flojo y levántate! Ya podemos entrar a la tienda con tranquilidad- Kunou notó que se había quedado chimuelo y dijo: - ¡NOOOOO!¡MI SEDUCTORA Y PRECIOSA SONRISA!¡AAAH!¿QUÉ DIRÍAN MI DULCE AKANE Y AKEMI ROPPONGI (la chica de cabellos de fuego) SI VIERAN ESTO?¡NOOOOOO!¡ME VENGARÉ! _(Kunou adopta una pose guerrera mientras fuego arde detrás de él y banderitas de Japón aparecen.)_

-¿Qué… qué decía, señor Tatewaki?

Antes de que Kunou respondiera algo, un hombre de avanzada edad y piel morena salió de la tienda de curiosidades hindúes. El hombre miró, impasible, a los dos golpeados, y sonrió cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido se inclinó, a la usanza japonesa, para saludarlos.

-No pude menos que escuchar su conversación (aunque más bien fue monólogo de Kunou), y creo que tengo la solución a sus problemas…

-¿Eh?¿Cuáles problemas?- preguntó Kunou desconcertado. Luego, recobrando su orgullo habitual, dijo- ¡EL RELÁMPAGO AZUL DEL FURINKAN GAKUEN JAMÁS TIENE PROBLEMAS!¡USTED DEBIÓ HABER ESCUCHADO MAL!¡JA, JA, JA…!

-Bueno, jovencito; si no quieres mi ayuda no te la daré- y el vendedor se dio media vuelta para regresar-. Tú buscarás la manera de vengarte…

Esta última frase resonó en los oídos de Kunou como si fuera música. ¡Podría vengarse de lo hecho a su dentadura! Entonces, el joven kendoísta se recobró y le dijo al viejo:

-¡No, espere!¿Qué puede usted ofrecer?

En los ojillos del viejo brilló un destello maligno, y de un morral sacó una pequeña libretita de color café y un bolígrafo blanco. Enseñándoselos a Kunou, le dijo:

-Mira, jovencito… ya tuve oportunidad de escuchar cómo hablas, y puedo ver que te gusta la poesía. Esta libretita que tengo no es una libreta cualquiera; es la libreta de la poesía de combate.

-¿Que que qué?

-¡Ja! Creo que no me estoy dando a entender… solamente observa.

Kunou se acercó al viejo, seguido por Sasuke, quien apenas podía caminar. El viejo, con un ademán teatral, tomó el bolígrafo, abrió la libreta y escribió algo en la primera hoja. Después de hacer esto, arrancó la página y se la dio a Kunou.

-"Cuando el rey de los animales abre la boca para dejar oír su real y estruendoso clamor, todos los que están a su alrededor bajan la cabeza y se atemorizan ante la demostración de poderío de su señor." ¿Qué quiere decir esta ridiculez?¡MASAKA…!

-¡SEÑOR TATEWAKI!

Súbitamente, la hoja de papel se quemó entre las manos de Kunou, y una bola roja se empezó a formar de la nada. Kunou, atemorizado, arrojó la bola de luz hacia Sasuke, y entonces…

-¡SHI SHI HOKOUDAAAAAAN!

¡KABOOOOOOOOM!

_Continuará… _

   [1]: mailto:naoko_tachido@hotmail.com



End file.
